Dragon Drabbles
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: Oneshots centering around the HTTYD universe. Always full of HiccupToothless friendship with a healthy side dosing of HiccupAstrid. Please enjoy. Takes requests, prompts and headcanons galore. Chap. One: A Dagger and A Bola. Chap 2: of Limbs and Legends
1. A Dagger and A Bola

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

_A Dagger and A Bola_

* * *

The heavy wooden door creaked open as Hiccup pushed it. "Astrid?" he called into his home. No response. The newly-appointed Chief of Berk shrugged; he wasn't surprised. While he spent the day helping out around the village, attending trade negotiation meetings and training dragons with their new riders, Astrid often went off to the woods to train (battles still happened after all - not as often, but once in a while a tribe would be angry they wouldn't give their dragon secrets) or to talk with Ruffnut. And since he knew Ruffnut was helping the new Zippleback riders, he figured it was previous one.

He stepped inside the main room, the floor creaking under his dragon's weight as Toothless entered the room. For a Chief's house, it was fairly simple. A few chairs, a table, a fireplace made of stone, and an area for preparing food further into the house.

Above the fireplace was a wooden loft area with a large slab of gray rock on it; where Toothless slept most nights. Once in a blue moon, the Night Fury would act as a guard dog. These few times had been quite comical, when Hiccup looked back on it. At the time, after his wife had almost tripped and face-planted into the hard stone outside their door (which Toothless conveniently blocked) she furious - which entailed to lots of yelling on her part - and he had been terrified. Now, he could laugh about it. At least when Astrid wasn't around.

He sighed, happy to home after a long day. His left leg ached, and he was grateful to finally take off his blasted prosthetic. He easily sat in his chair, Toothless sitting next to him on the floor, and the dragon's tail wrapped fully around the chair and very tip of his tailfins coming onto Hiccup's boot - a sign of protectiveness. The still slightly scrawny Viking smiled at his dragon.

"Long day eh bud?" he said. Although Toothless couldn't really respond, he makes a crooning noise that Hiccup knows is his 'comforting noise' and the dragon rests his head on his rider's lap. Hiccup absentmindedly scratched behind Toothless' ear plates, and the Night Fury purred in contentment. Hiccup leaned back further in his chair, glancing at the staircase that led to the upper floor (however there's a pulley system of sorts beside it to make it easier for Hiccup to go up) and then at the fire place.

A measly dagger hung proudly on the wall of stone, and it was the first thing anyone would see when they walked into his house. Hiccup could still remember being a young boy in the forge, just learning how to craft weapons with Gobber. It had been the first dagger that had passed the blacksmith's judgement, and the little boy had excitedly shown his father. Stoick had been happy, clearly hoping that learning to make weapons would help the un-Viking-like boy wield them.

The real reason it was there was that it was The Weapon. The weapon that cut the ropes from a downed Night Fury in an act of mercy. The weapon that was tossed into the lake at the cove - leaving an unsure boy unarmed and completely at mercy of a dragon's claws - and later retrieved by the dragon and boy with matching badges of sacrifice.

Hiccup smiled at it. "We've come a long way since then, eh bud?"

Toothless made a rumbling noise of happiness. His rider took it as a sign of agreement. Then Hiccup stretched, slapped on his prosthetic again and stood up. "Want to flying?" His dragon instantly perked up, his hind quarters wiggling with excitement. Hiccup chuckled softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

The duo walked out of the house, passing Astrid on the way who knew her husband well enough by now that he was going flying but stopped him and pecked his cheek. "Be safe," she told him sternly.

"Aren't I always?" Hiccup replied. He started to walk past her as she made her way towards the house.

"As long as you don't lose another limb!" she called. Being Vikings may be an occupational hazard, but Hiccup pushed that phrase to its highest limit.

Hiccup laughed and quickly got onto Toothless' saddle. "Usual place bud."

The Night Fury took off, soaring into the bright blue sky of Berk. Clouds rolled overhead, and they had fun twisting and turning in them. Soon, they were just off Raven's Point, near the cove, and that was where Toothless landed.

It was still their special spot. No one else knew the location, save for Astrid, but either she knew it was just his and his dragon's place, or she had forgotten the way there - nobody else had ever visited them there, and they preferred it that way.

After dismounting from his dragon's back, Hiccup walked over to a tree in the cove, close to the one Toothless had hung upside down from like a bat - he would never forget that day he bonded with his dragon. He reached inside a small whole in the knot of the roots, and withdrew a tangled mess of cut rocks attached to rocks. He gave the bola a fond look.

"Remember this bud?" Toothless sniffed it and snorted with distaste, but then gave Hiccup his usual gummy smile. It had helped him meet his best friend after all. Hiccup chuckled again. "Yeah, sorry about that by the way." Toothless nudged him in the back, as if to say _Don't apologize. If you hadn't hit me down, I never would've met you._

And despite the fact that on the odd day, Hiccup would glance at Toothless' red tailfin and feel a twinge of guilt, he wouldn't change a thing either. This bola and dagger had helped to give him the best friend anybody could ever ask for - and it had revolutionized Berk to a better, bigger and brighter future than ever before.

Hiccup put the bola back in its hiding place. "Want to do some more flying?" he asked. Toothless made a rumbling noise in agreement. Hiccup hopped upon his dragon's back again, and they quickly rose through the air.

Once they were high enough, Hiccup fell from his dragon's back to enjoy the pleasant and exhilarating sensation of free-falling. Toothless always seemed to enjoy it too.

He smiled joyfully at his rider, and Hiccup returned it with his crooked smile.

At the time, the dagger had been such a small, obsolete thing. At the time, the bola had been just like any other. But now, ten years exactly since that fateful day when small, weak Hiccup did the unthinkable and let a dragon go, the two objects were some of Hiccup's most prized possessions.

Quickly, Hiccup got back in the saddle to keep them from crashing into the trees of the forest, and the pair successfully zoomed over the tips of the trees. Hiccup whooped happily, and Toothless gave a joyful roar.

It was hard to tell who was more thankful for the dagger and the bola.


	2. Of Limbs and Legends

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

_Of Limbs and Legends_

* * *

The old man you see limping around is hard to associate with the daring hero of the legend that you hear all the time. Brave Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third - the first dragon rider and defeated of the Red Death. But then you see his proud Night Fury trotting at his side, and it becomes easier to put the picture in your head and the reality side by side. Besides, the retired Chief's leg is proof if anybody need some.

You gather around the annual camp fire with your friends and fellow dragon trainees as the current Cheif's eldest daughter, Ideth, sits with you. She's the one who's helping you train your dragons. You think of your Nadder, Apollo. "You kids want to hear a story?" she asks with a smirk and then tears off a piece of her chicken.

"Yeah!" the kids chorus, and you join in. Hearing stories is a great past time on Berk, especially since they were still training their dragons.

"Which one?"

"What about the one where Dagur the Deranged came to the island-" your friend Ikki suggests.

"No way! The one where Snotlout the Confident and Hiccup the Hero get stuck on Outcast Island!" your brother insists.

"We should hear the story of how Hiccup the Hero befriended the Night Fury!" you say. Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"Alright," Ideth says. "Well, a very long time ago, Berk was a in a state of trouble because of its pests. You see while most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we had-"

"-Dragons," a voice says.

Ideth turned around and smiled. "Grandfather." There was the old Hero, leaning heavily on his Night Fury. "Care to join us?"

You watch Hiccup in awe as he groans and sits down next to his granddaughter. The black dragon rests his head on his owner's lap, his scales graying. "I thought I should be here for my own story, after all. Please, continue." He smiles, and you train your eyes on the Night Fury. It closes its green eyes and purred as Hiccup scratched behind its head as Ideth continues the familiar story.

You listen with your full attention on the story, except for the quick glances at the legendary duo. You barely see them, and can't wrap your head around the fact that they were sitting next to you.

" 'Huh, toothless,' Hiccup says, 'I could've sworn you had' - the Night Fury quickly grabbed the fish, revealing its retractable teeth - 'teeth,' Hiccup finishes with a gulp." They all laugh as Toothless lifts his head and gives them his usual gummy smile. Hiccup chuckles softly.

Ideth continues the story in exquisite detail, until she reaches the end, describing how the once-young Viking exited the house, using his dragon as a crutch.

"Not much has changed," the old man says, patting Toothless on the head and tapping his artificial leg with his left hand.

You look up at him, admiration shining in your eyes. "Was it hard to get over?" you burst out before you could stop yourself. You clamp your hands over your mouth immediately.

Hiccup waves a dismissive hand and you relax. "Yes, but I figured if my dragon could live with his disability, than I could do so with mine."

The group disperses afterwards. "You coming?" your brother calls. You shake your head. Now only you, Hiccup and Toothless remain. Hiccup moves to get up, the dragon once again helping him move. You pluck up the courage to ask your question.

"Hiccup, Sir," you say anxiously. "Since you're a hero, is Hiccup still a bad name?"

The man's brow furrows. "Well, it used to mean runt. Mistake. I like to think I changed their minds. Why?" He looks at you, clearly concerned and you flush.

"Well, that's my name. Hiccup the Fourth."

There's a moments pause and then Hiccup grins with crooked teeth. "Hiccup the Fourth eh?" He reaches a bony hand over and ruffles your hair. "Well, despite the fact you have a lot to live up to, I'm sure you'll blow their socks off. Like trolls. Maybe you'll even lose two limbs."

You hide your wince - you'd like to keep all your limbs intact, thank you very much - but the troll comment steals your attention. "Trolls?"

"Aye. They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's up with that?" he jokes. You laugh. "Now, why don't we get you home?"

You walk home with your hero and his dragon, and excitedly declare to your parents that "It was the best day ever!"


	3. She Chose Him

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

_She Chose Him_

* * *

Gothi was easily the oldest person in the village. Rumours circulated around the people about her - like the idea that she could tell when someone was going to die by looking at your fingernails. Or your tongue. Both old wives tales, but she chuckled inwardly whenever she did leave her secluded home on top of a cliff to take a walk and see all the Vikings she came across hurriedly close their mouths and stash their hands behind their backs.

As she was the oldest person in the village, she knew a lot of stories that the younger generations didn't. Heck, she was old when Stoick the Vast was a boy! Unfortunately, due to her age, she had lost the ability to speak, and Gobber the Belch was probably the worst (yet he was amusing) translator she had ever had. She couldn't share the stories, so she kept them to herself.

But one story was extremely peculiar. She could still hear her mother telling her the tale.

_"A very long time ago in a faraway land, there was a lonely young Viking in his village. He wasn't very good at all the Viking things everyone else was good at, because he was the runt of the village. One day, he was enrolled in dragon training, and although his peers expected him to fail, he was soon taking down dragons even without a weapon!"_

_"How mama?" Gothi's chipper little voice rang out. The older Viking smiled down at her young daughter._

_"Secretly, he had befriended a dragon," she continued. "He was even riding it."_

_Gothi's eyes widened. "He was riding it?"_

_"Mmm hmm." Her mother confirmed. "That's why he was so good at defeating the dragons without hurting them. Then the village realized what he was doing, and although angry, he was able to show them that dragons weren't what they had thought they were. Then, once everyone had found their dragon, people were riding them all over the place."_

_"Wow . . ." Gothi then looked out the window of her home at Berk, where a dragon raid was currently happening. Vikings were armed to the teeth and slashing and throwing weapons everywhere to bring down the beasts that stole their food. She started to giggle. Vikings riding dragons. As if that would ever happen._

Gothi had been very young back then, and at the moment was shaking her head at her mother's foolish bedtime story. Her mother had always been in awe of the dragons - in fact, Fishlegs Ingerman reminded Gothi of her mother quite a bit. Many people called her mother frivolous, since she enjoyed studying more than weapon wielding. It was like her to think up of ridiculous fantasies. She knew her mom had made the Dragon-Rider the way he was, because her mother had been an ostracized quite a bit in the village when she was younger, until she made many useful discoveries about dragons that got put in the Dragon Manual.

Speaking of ostracized villagers, Gothi peered down into the Training Arena. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had finally been enrolled, and wasn't doing too well with the Gronckle.

She remembered when the boy had been born. A tiny thing, a runt. Val and Stoick had been trying for a while for a baby, and then this hiccup had popped out. The little life's fate had been in her hands - if she said he was strong enough, he wouldn't be left on the hills to die, as was the traditional Viking way. The truth was, Gothi hadn't thought he was strong enough to be a good Viking, but had said he was anyway. Perhaps it was childhood sentiment of her favourite bedtime story hero, or Val and Stoick's anxious faces that made her doubt herself.

Whichever one, she was glad. Although the boy was a screw-up, there had been many a times when she came out of her house at the end of a dragon raid to hear his sniping, sarcastic comments and she had bit back a smile, his latest one her favourite ("The village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?").

Luckily, thanks to Gobber, the scrawny child would survive another day.

Then things got odd.

Hiccup started excelling at dragon training. The oddest thing of all, was that he was doing it without a weapon. She cocked her head slightly the first time, looking for the secret through the fog as he forced the Zippleback into its cage. Then taking down the Gronckle, and the Nadder and the Terrible Terror. All without harming the creature.

Gothi didn't know how Hiccup was managing it, but she didn't mind. He was a good boy, and his father was ecstatic. But she noticed the way Hiccup would leave for hours and often spend the night in the forest. Something was unusual.

And then, while taking a walk late at night one day, she heard some loud noises coming from the forge. She cocked her head and studied the building. Astrid Hofferson was striding over it, and the Viking girl and Hiccup began to have a nervous (on Hiccup's part, anyway) conversation.

Then Hiccup vanished, and there was a gust of wind. As Astrid barged into the forge, Gothi turned her head in the direction of the sound. A dark, easily distinguishable shape was clear against the bright full moon. A small dragon, by the looks of it. And a very human-like shape.

She blinked, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The dragon did a loop-da-loop and skinny sticks shot out of the human-like shape. Arms.

She leaned on her cane, the startling realization coming to her as her eyes never left the shape against the moon, which was now blending into darkness. Unlike any dragon could, except for one.

By Thor. . . The boy really had hit a Night Fury! He must've gone to it alone - and had somehow befriended it. And was flying!

She continued on the way to her house, her mother's words ringing in her head. _He was soon taking down dragons even without a weapon_. . . _Secretly, he had befriended a dragon. . . He was even riding it. . ._

It all made sense. She entered into her home, shaking. The story she had once dismissed as ridiculous was now happening before her very eyes. She closed her eyes and sat on her wooden bed. What should she do? The final competition was coming up very soon for the honour of killing a Monstrous Nightmare, and Hiccup was the most likely candidate for the job.

Gothi frowned, thinking hard. Her mother's tale had been true, for the most part. The runt, the dragon, riding it. Her mother had had a reputation of being able to predict the future - had that been a prediction, secretly veiled in a story?

When the day came to pick, and Hiccup had downed the Gronckle, Gothi knew what she had to do. He had to fulfill his destiny. So she chose him.

* * *

**It is my firm belief that Gothi knew what was going on, that crafty old lady.**


	4. That Day

That Day

* * *

That day, Toothless was with his rider in his last moments.

Hiccup had been bedridden for a few years now. The only thing that could get him out of bed, was flying and the bathroom. He still loved to fly, felt the years of age and all the hardships he had experienced melt off of him. He also refused to deny Toothless the dragon's most basic want - the one that brought them together in the first place.

But for the last two weeks, Toothless had adamantly refused to go flying. He knew the cold winds weren't good for Hiccup's already damaged health. He stayed by the bed, all day, every day. The retired Chief would fall into violent coughing fits, and it was up to his granddaughter Ideth to take care of him, for her father was the Chief, and Astrid had passed on a few years before.

Some days though, Ideth or one of Hiccup's other children or grandchildren couldn't take care of him all the time. Ideth had left briefly, saying she needed to check on her nephew Jonsi quickly, and was gone for half an hour. That was when Hiccup passed.

* * *

"Look at me buddy," Hiccup croaked. Toothless' large, concerned green eyes met his smaller sad one's. Toothless knew his human was dying, he could feel it, feel the life leave the frail body. He put his hands on either side of the large, scaly head. "You are amazing, Toothless."

Toothless put his head under Hiccup's arm and rested his warm head lightly, gently, on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup sighed with pleasure; despite the crackling fire and the blankets piled up on him, his body was still cold, but Toothless filled it with warmth. "Y-you're the best friend I ever had." He began coughing, and Toothless waited patiently. He knew his boy wasn't done talking yet.

Hiccup closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he resumed eye contact with his dragon. And Toothless, easily, saw the old man transform back into the young boy who was trying to kill a Night Fury. "I know this is going to be hard for you, with me, being gone. The fact that dragons live much longer than humans, it'll be a while until we meet again."

Toothless' eyes seemed to say, _Thank you for summing that up. _Hiccup laughed softly, and then dissolved into another coughing fit. Toothless hated the sound, recognized it as meaning his human - his rider and most trusted, most loved friend - wasn't getting better.

"But, we will meet again," Hiccup said firmly. He placed his warm, familiar palm on Toothless' snout, and the dragon nuzzled it. And again, he saw the frail man transform back into the young, brave boy who decided to trust him not to take his hand off. He knew Hiccup was thinking along the same lines. Hiccup smiled softly, showing his familiar crooked teeth. Toothless returned it with a gummy smile of his own. Hiccup wrapped his frail arms around the dragon's thick neck and hugged him tightly.

Toothless, although initially surprised when Hiccup had hugged him all those years ago at his first Snoggletog, leaned into it carefully, knowing he was much more powerful than Hiccup. He lightly put his head on top of the man's. Hiccup withdrew, his body growing weaker by the second. He placed his hand back on Toothless' snout, once again maintaining eye contact with his dragon.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup wheezed, half-smiling. Toothless made a sad and desperate sounding crooning noise. He drew in a rattling breath that was hard to take. Toothless could feel the warmth fading from Hiccup's hand. "I love you Toothless."

Hiccup's hand went limp on the dragon's still snout. His glassy eyes stared without seeing into Toothless' eyes.

Just like they were in the beginning.

Toothless blew air threw his nostrils on Hiccup's forehead, tossing strands of his remaining gray hair up and down, trying to wake him like the dragon did nearly seventy years ago after the defeat of the Red Death. When Hiccup didn't make any movements, Toothless made a long whining sound as grief filled him up to the brim.

The Night Fury nuzzled the old man in the side, because he had to wake up - Hiccup couldn't be dead. _Hiccup couldn't be dead! _Nothing happened, despite his best efforts. Ideth came in a moment later and gasped, the pitcher of water she was carrying shattering on the floor. She raced out of the room, and soon Hiccup's family - his son and daughter, Ideth and her husband and her brother, and her two cousins and their children - came back.

Liquid filled all of their eyes and spilled down their cheeks. Toothless knew what it was: tears. A representation of extreme sadness or happiness.

_That day, sadness broke like a dam through the dragon._

Much to his surprise, he howled and roared and felt something hot and wet pouring down his own face; he was crying too. Suddenly, the room was too small and full of people. He needed to leave. He couldn't look at Hiccup any longer.

He ran out of the room as fast as he could, towards the forest, not thinking about where he was going, not caring.

_ That day, he roared bloody murder at everything and almost destroyed half of Berk's forest, wanting to make the trees and animals feel some small fraction of the unbearable pain he was feeling._

He torched trees, turning small birds and rodents to ash. He roared and wailed in pain - worse than any physical wound he had ever felt, worse than even getting his tailfin torn off and realizing he would never be able to fly again. Worse than facing the flames of the Red Death, or almost drowning in the water before the battle.

He screamed at the gods for their unfairness, screaming that they take him as well. He wanted to plunge off a cliff, have a dagger pierce his chest. Anything, _ANYTHING _would be better than this._  
_

He wound up at a familiar place - the Cove. Old, gray scales that he had shed was still there. A torn off tree branch and a thin stick lying next to a large boulder was still there. Memories hit him like that bola did so many nights ago, as harsh and real as it had been, but filled with much more happiness. A kind of terrible ache of happiness and sadness and longing built up inside of him, threatening to spill over and make him lose his mind.

One loud, clear though filled his mind as he struggled to find something to take the pain away: _But, we will meet again. _One day, he would see Hiccup again. Somehow, in some way he would. That day would come, eventually.

_That day, Berk and a Night Fury mourned. That day, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third died._

Berk held a magnificent funeral, and loaded their most beloved Chief onto a funeral pyre. Toothless lit it on fire. Once the wood and body had been turned into ash, the ashes rose in the air, carried along by the wind. The dragon thought it was fitting - up to his last weeks of life, Hiccup loved flying. Toothless vowed he would never fly again, until he was back with his boy.

A few months later, a couple weeks into winter, a gravestone was put in the graveyard, as per tradition. Inscribed on the stone was _The Rider of the Night Fury. _And underneath, _And His Night Fury's Friend._

If grief hadn't blocked out any sane thoughts from Toothless' mind, he would've been honoured that the way his human would be defined as his rider, but anger mingled with his sadness.

Friend. The word didn't even hold the tiniest sliver to the bond he and Hiccup had shared - closer than even best friends. They were brothers, although of different blood and species. The dragon pushed down the urge to scream some more at the gods, and laid down with his head on his paws at Hiccup's gravestone.

They would meet again some day, and Toothless couldn't imagine waiting any longer than he had to. He refused to eat, refused to move. He didn't even light a fire to warm himself as the snow piled up. He was too heavy to move, despite Hiccup's two sons best efforts.

Within the winter, Toothless was gone.

Seeing as no one but the dead really knows what happens after someone leaves, nobody can say exactly what happened to the boy and his dragon. But on clear nights, sometimes the villagers of Berk swear they see a boy riding a dark dragon across the full moon, or faint laughter of a human and purring of a dragon in a secluded cove in the woods.


	5. Dragonese

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

_Dragonese_

* * *

Hiccup was a good pupil - determined to master the language, and he could make most of the pronunciations right, but there was one word he was struggling with: Toothless' dragon name.

"Arluin," Hiccup repeated, unable to get exactly the correct pronunciation.

Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge in encouragement as Hiccup tried and failed again. "I just want to say it properly!" he said angrily, feeling frustration build up inside of him.

"I think that's enough for today." Valka stood up. "You've come very far Hiccup in a short amount of time - that in itself is an accomplishment."

Hiccup vaguely knew she was right, but kept trying long after she was gone. He couldn't get it right, and his frustration only built. "Harlin," Toothless garbled, nuzzling his hand. "It does not matter to me that you cannot pronounce my old name."

"But it's what your parents named you - it's important," His boy insisted, fluently conversing with Toothless in Dragonese. Valka was right; in only a week he had come a long way.

"Do you know what Harlin means?" The young man gave his dragon a confused look. "It does not mean Hiccup - your name directly translated is Hikkep." Hiccup blinked in surprise. "Harlin means noble friend. You cared for me much more than my mother and father ever did. I am honoured to be called Toothless."

Hiccup felt his eyes get misty, and he hugged the dragon's thick neck. "Thanks," he said in Norse, for Toothless had told him he could actually understand the language. "_Toothless," _he added. Toothless leaned into the hug.

"No," Toothless corrected. "Thank _you." _

Hiccup smiled, grateful for a friend that he could now communicate with, have a conversation with. Toothless smiled, grateful for a friend that he could now console in his own tongue.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said, back in Dragonese.

"Yeah?"

"I love you bud." The fact that they loved each other - although always behind their actions, their sacrifices and decisions - had never been said outright by either of them, communication barriers aside. And now that Hiccup knew his best friend could understand him, and now that they could now hold a conversation, joy flooded through both of him, confidence laced in each of his words.

Toothless pushed Hiccup's palm onto his snout, just as confident and happy as he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

_Based on a headcanon that Valka (who's most likely Hiccup's mom) knows Dragonese, and she teaches it to Hiccup._


	6. Archer

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

Archer

* * *

Nobody had seen it coming.

Most people figured that after dragons were integrated on Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third would just stick with them and not use a weapon. After all, all of the dragons were fiercely protective of him. Especially his Night Fury, Toothless. The boy, who had slowly become a man, would spend hours in the forge concocting new inventions to help them fly better - wind-resistant amour (whatever that meant), an auto-pilot tail (the blueprints confused even Gobber, who had been able to recreate Toothless' original tail almost five years ago) and a strange arrangement of leather wings - instead of learning weapons.

Others thought that Hiccup might take it upon himself to learn at least one weapon decently, because of his protectiveness of Toothless, if any one ever captured the dragon. Perhaps a sword, or an okay ax throw. Even Fishlegs - a Viking measured by his berth and not skill, at least, not originally - could best Snotlout sometimes in a sword fight. Astrid had her axe, with Hiccup could lift at nineteen, but not throw far enough at a target. Snotlout preferred his sword with he had dubbed Hook Fang after his proud Nightmare. The twins absolutely loved to hit each other with their bludgeons.

However, Hiccup proved once again that he was as un-Viking like as possible. Much to the surprise of everyone in the village, Hiccup was a master archer.

Perhaps it was because he could finally use his dominant left hand, or because he used to spend hours on the Mangler, the machine that finally took down Toothless. Perhaps it was because he rode a Night Fury (_This thing never steals food, never shows itself - and most importantly, _never _misses_).

Of course, archery wasn't considered to be a great skill by the majority of the village. It was seen as cowardice; being away from the action and shooting at a distance. Not a Viking-like at all.

But like before with the dragons, Hiccup proved them wrong once again. His bow, perfectly crafted out of Loki tree and as black as his dragon's scales, with a unbreakable string that shimmered like gold, could shoot any arrow magnificently to it's target in a matter of seconds. The tips of his arrows were made out of Toothless' claws when they needed to be trimmed; it was unhealthy for them to get too long, as they found out with Nadders initially.

He was a sight to behold, riding on the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself roaring as he notched an arrow in his bow and let it fly to its mark in the middle of a raging battle of men and dragons. He looked even more regal than a Chief, the bright purple light of his dragon's fire lighting up his face.

The Battle of Lightning was the best example of this. It took place in a lightning storm, with booming thunder. The Outcasts had attacked when they thought Berk would vulnerable, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Hiccup led the retaliation of Skrill Riders, and he was the most powerful with his arrows. He didn't miss once. After some time, with the storm still raging on, the Outcasts who had survived retreated back to their ships and sailed away.

News of the battle traveled quickly, and quickly the name deemed by the Outcasts of even just the bow made men shudder. The Night Bow, wielded by the Fury Rider.


	7. Sleep

Sleep

* * *

The pounding on the roof was louder than ever, and fourteen year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was sure his dragon was going to make the whole house fall apart.

"Come on Toothless!" he groaned, knowing the night fury could hear him through the window in his room. The sun was barely rising on one of the first and rare days of spring on the Isle of Berk. "Five more minutes!"

The dragon stuck his head through the window with his large, green and frankly adorable eyes. Hiccup did his best not to look at them, especially when the dragon slid in through the window and started licking his head, moving all of his hair to one side.

"Fine," said the boy, caving in at last. "Fine, you useless reptile. Let's go flying." Toothless danced around the room in excitement as Hiccup slowly made his way out of bed, but the dragon held still along enough to let Hiccup get on the saddle. "You're just lucky my dad gets up even earlier than us, otherwise he would be ticked."

The duo flew out the window with ease, brisk, sharp hair slapping Hiccup in the face as he tried to smooth down his unwanted new hairdo. At least the morning flight was always a good way to make him wake up in the morning.


	8. HTTYD Dragoncanons Part I

Dragon Drabbles

* * *

Headcanons: Part 1

[Purely what the title says]

* * *

#1:

Terrible Terrors were a favourite of Viking children, and there was at least one if not two in every household (since Terrors are the most social of the dragons). The vermin rate on Berk had never been lower, and it was scarce to see a rat or mouse anywhere in the village. However, the Terrors tend to be more family pets than an individual's dragon, since while most the of the children still love their family's terror dearly, they prefer to have a larger dragon to bond with and fly. Despite that, some Vikings, most who have a crippling fear of heights, have a Terror as their dragon.

#2:

The dagger Hiccup brought along with him to "kill" Toothless was the first one he ever successfully made and Gobber let him keep it. When Hiccup was relearning to swim with only one leg with Toothless in the cove after the Red Death battle, he managed to retrieve it.

#3:

One day when Snotlout was playfully teasing an irritated Hiccup after the battle, he snapped something about how dumb Snotlout was. Angry, his cousin replied, "Why do you think that idiot?"

Hiccup shot back, "Because I can read."

Embarrassed, Snotlout left, mulling over the fact he couldn't read and was obviously not very good at hiding it ("Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?") until Fishlegs came over and learned what happened. The hefty boy then volunteered to teach Snotlout how to read.

It was a slow process, and when Hiccup came to apologize the next day for crossing a line the two were just getting into the basics. Hiccup helped Snotlout as well, lending him some of the books from his room.

#4:

When Hiccup and Fishlegs were younger, they were friends. As they grew up and Hiccup messed up and Fishlegs filled out, they grew apart, but Fishlegs only showed pleasure at the twins and Snotlout bullying the scrawny boy out of peer pressure and the want to be accepted. But he never joined in with it, and when Gobber told him to stop talking on the first day of dragon training about the Gronckle, he whispered, "Jaw strength eight," to Hiccup, hoping to help him.

#5:

When the twins were little, they would always fantasize about somehow leaving Berk and going on a great adventure. As always, they argued about when they would go and where would they go and what would they do, but there was one thing they never argued about, one thing they silently agreed on: They would go together.

And when Ruffnut was old and gray, she reached up to touch Tuffnut's gray, braided hair and smirked. "I'm going to go on the next great adventure before you," she bragged, her breathe short and wheezy.

Tuffnut smiled, blinking rapidly. "We were supposed to go together," he playfully whined.

His twin smiled. "Don't worry you old sot; I'll wait for you. Just don't be late."

#6:

Nadders were extremely picky about the material their saddles were made out of. Astrid did at least two weeks of extra chores in order to afford the finest leather in town for Stormfly's saddle. And she made sure the dragon was as far away from Trader Johan's ship as possible - who knew how expensive the leather was in there.

#7:

Toothless never went back to try to find his old Night Fury pack. As far as they were concerned, he was a traitor for befriending a human. He didn't mind though. Hiccup was more his family than even his parents ever were, and the boy was all he needed to be happy.

#8:

Astrid wanted to name she and Hiccup's firstborn something like Curlblood, but Hiccup ruled against it, saying he refused to allow his son to be called something as Viking as that. After all, this child would grow up to be a dragon rider, not a killer by nature.

In the end, when the baby was a girl, they named her Asha. Deadly, destructive, yet a dragon rider's name.

* * *

_A/N: If any of you wonderful readers have any prompts, or headcanons of yours that you would like me to write out (and I would give you credit, of course) feel free to leave them in a review. Also, many of my headcanons will probably contradict others, so do whatever you like. Also, Number Seven is only partially canon for my story _The Second Night Fury _(hinthintwinkwink). Also, chapter six is almost done. :)_

_Please review._


End file.
